Somewhere Over the Uncharted Rainbow
by Leah3
Summary: Something is not right with the crew of Moya when they encounter a wormhole.


Somewhere Over the Uncharted Rainbow **Somewhere Over the Uncharted Rainbow  
  
****Brief Summery:** Something is not right with the crew of Moya when they encounter a wormhole.   
  
**Rated:** PG   
  
**Disclaimer:** Farscape and it characters are owned and copyrighted by The Sci fi Channel, Hallmark and the Jim Henson Company. 

* * *

  
-- Peacekeeper Command Carrier -- 

"I want him and I want him ALIVE!" Scorpius bellowed, his voice deepened as the words trailed. His dark eyes enraged with anger, he tried to compose himself leaving the lieutenant trying to hide his fear from the Sebacean half-breed. 

"I don't like to be angry Lieutenant Braca, it's not a side of myself I prefer to show." Scorpius stepped closer to the lieutenant. "However if I have to I will find someone else who can get what I ask for done. Crichton and his fellow deviants are testing my patience, and I'm not happy about it. I suggest, Lieutenant, that you straighten up your men and find a way to resolve this disturbing situation." 

The lieutenant glanced at Scorpius, swallowed hard, a bead of sweat dripped from his forehead, he nodded, "Yes Scorpius, this matter will be taken care of right away." 

"Thank you, for your sake I hope so!" Scorpius turned away from the Lieutenant, who remained motionless, and walked out into the corridor of the Command Carrier. The Lieutenant sighed, he had been holding his breathe and let it out in a nervous exhale. He was in over his head with Scorpius and he knew it. But no matter what it took he was going to capture Crichton and prove his worth to Scorpius. 

-- Moya's Docking Bay -- 

Commander John Robert Crichton, Jr. the only human among a diverse group of beings, the ONLY human in this part of the universe, sat thinking about the life he has lived during the past cycle. In his hand was his tape recorder, he pressed the REWIND button, then PLAY. 

_"...well Dad, this is the last thing I ever thought would happened. Here I am an alien among aliens, who would have ever thought. The things that I have seen would amaze you Dad, I just wish you could see this for yourself..."_

He shut off the recorder and forced a smile. No one back home would ever believe this, not even DK. None of them would believe the beings he had met, the things he had seen and the things he had done. He wondered how he had made it through, how had he survived? If it weren't for this diverse group, he would be dead, he knew this and was very grateful to each of them. But it seemed to him that things had not calmed down since he first arrived; first accidentally killing Crais's brother, running away from Peacekeepers, and now Scorpius was after him for some wormhole information he was supposedly hiding. 

When was this going to stop? When was he going to be able to live his life, well what life he had here and when was Scorpius going to give up? He wished he could see into the future again, but this time with good results. What would the future hold? Would he ever make it home? Would he ever be free to live his life with out having to look over his shoulders? Would he ever be able to tell Aeryn how he truly felt about her, and if he could would she feel the same? The bond between them two was more of a sexual tension. Although he respected her as a fellow crewmate, a part to him just wanted to grab her and kiss her. 

John let out a shaky breath, and wiped his hands over his face. He was so tired, but yet in a weird sort of way he was the happiest he had ever been. He stood up, slipped his tape recorder into the hip pocket of his flight suit and walked over to his ship - Farscape One. He slid his hand along the nose, as he hand glided over one of the rivets he felt a small shock; a small spark bounced from his fingertip. He pulled his hand back and slipped his finger onto his mouth as if that would stop the small ache. It was such a small primitive craft compared to Aeryn's Prowler or even to Moya herself, and what trouble it had caused for him. He patted his ship, smiled then walked out of the bay into the corridor. 

As he walked down one of the corridors he heard grunting sounds coming from one of the rooms on Moya's tiers. He stepped around the corner and peered in. Aeryn was beating the crap out of some kind of square, padded punching Peacekeeper device, sweating and punching, punching and kicking. John just stood in the doorway his hands folded, just grinning at her. 

"Is it dead yet?" He asked. 

"Huh?" Aeryn turned around. Her tasseled brown hair was pulled back; she was covered in sweat. "Oh, I'm working a little frustration out. Care to join me?" She gave John a sly crooked smile. 

"No, no." he stepped back, "Been there, done that!" 

"Very well." She said and continued her punching and kicking, kicking and punching. She seemed to be over doing it a bit. Aeryn must have a lot of build up frustration. If she didn't slow it down that pinching/kicking thing would split in two. John just smiled at her, turned away and continued down the corridor, heading towards his quarters. 

Then with a sudden jerk, John was thrown against the corridor wall. "What the…?"  
Something was wrong with Moya. John taped his communicator. 

"Pilot! What was that? Did Moya starburst?" Moya was tossing to and fro like a ship on a stormy sea. Pilot tried to say something but the intercom went out and static took its place. Just then it cleared and Zhaan was able to cut in. 

"John, you may want to get up here!" Zhaan yelled over the intercom.  
"And quickly!" The Luxan bellowed. 

Just as John was getting his bearings, Aeryn had joined him, and the two of them ran to the command. 

"Pilot? Is Moya OK?" ask Aeryn, running just ahead of John. Trying to maintain her balance as Moya shook and rocked this way and that. 

Pilot hesitated and then over the intercom, muttered "Officer Sun, it appears Moya has entered some sort of wormhole!" Aeryn looked at John and the two of them picked up the pace, running as fast as they could despite the heavy turbulence. 

As Aeryn and John entered the command, Zhaan and the Luxan, D'Argo, held on to the command console trying to maintain their balance. They all looked out of the main window into a sea of the blue and black swirling space. John's jaw had dropped and he was starring in awe at what he and the others were witnessing. He could not believe what he was looking at. Finally Rygel and Chiana stumbled in, Rygel nearly getting knocked out of his thrown-sled. Moya began shaking harder, John prayed she could hold up to what ever was happening to her. 

"What the frell is going on, why did Moya starburst with out any kind of notice to us?!" Rygel yelled, holding on for dear life to his thrown-sled. 

"Easy there Sparky, Moya didn't starburst!" John yelled. "Pilot thinks it's some kind of wormhole."

"Wormhole?" Rygel looked up at Chiana, who shrugged her shoulders and she too tried to hold on to console with both hands. 

"Pilot?" Zhaan asked, "Are you sure this is a wormhole? And is there any way to find out where we are heading to?" 

"As soon as I can determine what is going on and where we are Zhaan, I'll be more then happy to let you all know. I'm not able to get any information from Moya at the moment." Pilot's image faded in and out on the viewer. 

Just as quickly as it had started the commotion stopped and it became quiet and still. Zhann quickly left the console and ran to the view screen where the image of Pilot sat still.  
"Pilot, has Moya determined what happened and where we are?" 

"Zhaan, I'm working on that now. From what Moya can gather it appears to have been some sort of a wormhole. However she is not entirely sure. I do know that she did not starburst. Moya's systems took a beating in what ever that was. It'll be sometime before I can figure out where we ended up. I'll get right back to you." The view screen switched off and everyone stood around looking at each other. 

"A wormhole?" John nearly jumped out of his skin, "What, how?" 

"Well as we all heard Pilot say he's not sure where we are or even how we even got here, where ever here is." Zhaan said to John, who still looked in shock from his second or was it third, experience with a wormhole. 

Chiana walked slowly over to Moya's large window and looked out into a sea of stars, bright colors and gaseous clouds. She stared in awe, she had never seen so many colors and stars. She turned her head in the direction of the others, they too couldn't believe what they were looking at. A small greenish blue gaseous planet surrounded by three moons was in the foreground. A bright orange and pink nebula, which reminded John of a sunset, with stars of different colors and sizes dotted the interior, all of this surrounded by the black of space, the view was amazing. 

"Well where ever we are, we are sure not going to run into any Peacekeepers or Scorpius for that matter." Chiana smiled slightly over at John. John just shook his head. Aeryn walked over to where Chiana was standing and looked out into the unknown as well, her body stiff and her arms folded.  
"Sure, and if he ever found out about that 'wormhole' we just went through, none of us would be safe." 

Rygel's sled came up between Chiana and Aeryn, knocking them both out of his way to get a better look for himself. "Well let's hope for our sakes he doesn't. I just assume this whole episode be forgotten and we go on to find what we can out here. We still need to get supplies and food." 

"Just like you Rygel to think with your stomach!" D'Argo growled, "But Aeryn has a point here. We need to make sure Scorpius and his Peacekeepers don't learn about this. I have had just about enough of him for a lifetime." 

"You and me both Big Guy", John patted D'Argo on the shoulder. D'Argo looked down at John and huffed, John stepped back. "Something just isn't right about all of this. I don't know why, even that wormhole didn't seem right." 

"John, what do you mean?" Zhaan ask. 

"I'm not sure, but something tells me that was not your normal run of the mill wormholes." John tapped his communications pin to summon Pilot.  
"Pilot?"  
The view screen came to life, "Yes John" 

"Pilot, I need you to check something for me, regarding that wormhole we went through. Does Moya have any information?" 

"John, Moya has very little information." Pilot struggled to gather Moya's information. "I regret to say she is not exactly sure what it was or how we even came here." 

"Pilot, I need to know if Moya was having any problems prior to what happened, any energy fluctuations? Was she going to starburst prior to our problem?" 

John was out of breath, both excited and scared about what might have happened. What little knowledge he had about wormholes, which was not much at all, was hopefully about to be confirmed and if his suspicions were correct he prayed Moya was going to help him solve it.  
"Pilot?" 

"John, I'm working on it." Pilot was quiet for a moment, "No, Moya was not about to starburst, but there may have been something. Moya didn't think of it at the time but after she gave birth, she started going through minor changes." 

Rygel's ears perked up "Minor? How minor and why were we not told of this?" 

"Yes Pilot," Zhaan walked over to the view screen, "Why were we not aware of this before?" 

"Moya didn't think it was anything to worry about. After Moya gave birth, her energy levels increased slightly. Because Talyn was too young to starburst on his own, so we thought, Moya's increased energy levels might have helped him to remain in tow along with his mother incase of starburst. But as we all know this was no ordinary birth, and no one really knows what happened to Moya's systems while she was being held captive by the Peacekeepers."  
"Thank you Pilot." Zhaan turned to John, "But that doesn't explain the wormhole." 

"So you're saying that because of some of the Peacekeeper devises aboard Moya, her systems went wacko? What does that have do this with _this_?" Chiana asked, "I thought all of the devices were removed from Moya?" 

"They were! I saw to that myself!" D'Argo glared into the view screen, turned around and mumbled to himself. Remembering how he floated around in space for longer then he would have liked too trying to remove Peacekeeper devices. 

Aeryn walked back over to the rest of the group all huddled around Pilot's view screen.  
"Let me get this straight Pilot. Because of the Peacekeeper devices and because of Moya giving birth, her systems became abnormal. Her energy levels were high enough to cause a wormhole? I don't quite get it Pilot" 

"Neither do I Officer Sun," Pilot said, "Moya doesn't understand it herself. I will try to give you more information as soon as I can. But under the circumstances, I'm at a loss about all of this." 

Aeryn turned away from the view screen, "Thank you Pilot, try the best that you can." 

Suddenly John felt a wave a pain over come him, he crumpled to the floor; his eyes rolled into the back of his head and began to shake violently. After what seemed forever his seizure stopped. His body went limp, his face twisted in pain.   
"Oh God!" he moaned.  
"John!" Zhaan yelled and went running to his side, "What happened?" 

"I have no idea." John tried to slowly sit up and dizziness overcame him, he passed out. 

-- Command Carrier -- 

Scorpius sat alone in what was now his personal chamber. He sat in the large red and black chair in the back of the chamber, one leg draped over the arm of the chair, his eyes closed and his hand resting on his chin, thinking. Thinking about what to do to find Crichton and the others. He wanted Crichton alive, he knew Crichton had the information he wanted and no matter what it took he would get it. The anger he felt for Crichton and the others seem to over take him. Once it was Crais who wanted John dead for killing his brother. Now it was Scorpius's turn, reamed with anger and now nothing would stop him from getting John Crichton. Crichton destroyed the Gammak Base and everything he worked hard to accomplish. Scorpius had a large ship under his command and he would take full advantage of it. But he wasn't going to allow it to turn out the way it had for Crais, by letting this human get the best of him, he was not going to let that happen. Crais had disobeyed direct orders and went on the warpath, not caring about whom or what was in his is way. Scorpius was not about to do that, he would try to keep his composure, but he would have Crichton, and have him alive. 

"Scorpius?" Lieutenant Braca came into the chamber and stood before Scorpius. 

Scorpius opened his eyes, but didn't move. "Lieutenant, do you have favorable news for me?" 

"Yes Scorpius. The bridge reported some sort of anomaly, at that same time we also picked up the Ident Signal of the Leviathan. However, once the anomaly was gone the Leviathan was gone too." The Lieutenant grimaced as Scorpius stood from his chair and headed toward him. 

"Why wasn't I told of that at that very moment?" Scoripus's eyes peered through the Lieutenant, his pale face seemed as though it was becoming a pale pink. 

"Sir, it happened only 10 microts ago. As soon as we picked up their signal I sent out two marauder ships with strict orders to disable the Leviathan and to take the prisoner alive. But as soon as the ships were in range, the Leviathan was gone." The Lieutenant swallowed hard. 

"That still doesn't explain why they got a chance to starburst away." Scorpius walked around the Lieutenant, sensing the young man's fear. 

"That's the mystery sir, it doesn't appear that they starbursted." 

"What?" Scorpius turned and faced the Lieutenant. "Then what did happen, Lieutenant?"  
Scorpius calmed himself down and waited for an answer. 

"Sir, the Leviathan was there one moment the next they were gone, just vanished. It may have been a wormhole, we aren't sure as of yet. The marauders are on their way back with information. As soon as it's available I will personally bring you that information." 

"Very good Lieutenant, I expect no delays. Get yourself to the Docking Bay at once and get me that information." 

"Yes sir." Lieutenant Braca turned and left Scorpius's chamber. 

Scorpius turned and headed back to his chair and sat down. As he closed his eyes, a slight smile came across his lips. Did they indeed enter a wormhole? If the Leviathan didn't starburst then what was it? Maybe now he'll have his answers. He'll make it a point to make Crichton suffer and he will do everything in his power to gather every bit of the wormhole information that the human's brain has, even if it kills him. 

-- Moya - Medical Rejuvenation Bay (sick bay)-- 

"John? John?" Zhaan was leaning over him as he faded in and out of his fog. Zhaan was wearing her mesh medical wrap trying to wake John. Aeryn and D'Argo paced back and forth like expected mothers. John finally opened his eyes and moaned. Every part of his body ached, he felt like he had a one on one with Aeryn and lost. He tried to sit up. 

"John, don't get up, just lie there and stay still." Zhaan walked away from John over to her medical station. She was mixing up one of her remedies with the lot of many herbs and plants she worked with. She brought over a small beaker of a bluish frothing liquid, and put it up to John's lips. 

"Aug! What is that, it smells horrible!" John turned his head away from the beaker and nearly gagged at the stench. 

"John, just drink this it'll take your pain away." Zhaan said sternly but her calm soft voice. John obeyed and made a face that a young child would make after taking a medicine they didn't like. The fogginess lifted and John felt the pain almost instantly leave his body. Still a bit dizzy he sat up. 

"What happened?" John asked Zhaan. 

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Zhaan put the beaker down on to the lab table. She walked back over to John and looked at him with her head tilted and a sweet smile on her face. She seemed a little too over concerned for her fellow crewmate. 

John rubbed his head and stretched, looked up a Zhaan and smiled back. "All I remember is Pilot was about to tell us what happened and next thing I know I felt this extreme pain through out my body." 

"You passed out." D'Argo walked over to John. "Then you started mumbling something none of us could understand. You have been unconscious for over an arn." 

"What?" John looked up at D'Argo, then looked over at Aeryn. "Did Pilot get anything?" 

John got down off the table, felt another wave of dizziness, took a deep breath and it was gone. "John you really shouldn't be on your feet." Zhaan scolded, as she gently helped him off the table. 

John smiled at Zhaan and squeezed her hand to reassure her. "I'm fine Zhaan. I just need to know what happened. Aeryn, did you get anything from Pilot?" 

Aeryn walked over and stood next to D'Argo. "No. Pilot is unable to get anything from Moya. Either she doesn't know or she's just not giving Pilot the information. All we know is that we all went through some sort of wormhole and that's it." 

John looked at Aeryn, then at D'Argo. "Nothing? That doesn't make any sense." 

"None of this makes sense." D'Argo seemed just a tad more frustrated then the rest of them. "Moya is still trying to figure out what it was you were saying when you passed out." 

"Pilot?" John was determined to get some answers. Pilot's voice squelched over the intercom. 

"Yes John? I'm glad to see you are all right." 

"Thanks, Pilot," John smiled, "Do you have anything we can use to find out what is going on?" 

"John, Moya is at a great loss here and she is even a bit frightened by all of what is going on. She has tried to do a survey of where we are and has determined that we are further into the uncharted territories, but where we are is still unknown. She has also explained that her increased energy levels had nothing to do with the creating or the entering of the wormhole, and no further information is available regarding it." 

John stood there confused as everyone else was. It wasn't like Moya to not know what was going on with her own systems. Something else was going on and it didn't seem right. 

"Pilot, tell Moya not to worry, we will figure out something." John knew this was not true, but he didn't know what else to say. 

Aeryn walked over to John, with his recorder and handed it over to him.  
"When you fell, this came out of your pocket. I remembered you had showed me how to use it. When you started speaking in a language none of us could understand I pressed those two buttons and made a recording." 

John took the recorder and smiled. "Good thinking Aeryn." John hit the REWIND button, then PLAY. What came out of that recorder made him very nervous. It was definitely his voice, but he had no idea what it was he was saying. The words were in low and high pitches with ticking and clicking sounds. Some of the other words sounded as if John was talking in reverse and in slow motion. John stared at the recorder, then up at Aeryn, who shrugged. The recording only lasted a moment, then was interrupted by Aeyrn yelling at Rygel to back off or the recorder would end up in a place where not even Moya could detect it, then the recording stopped and there was nothing but static. 

"We played it for Pilot, neither he nor Moya were able to make out anything. It's not a language any of us have ever heard of." Aeryn looked over at John, who had rewound it and played it again. John stopped the recorder and looked up at Aeryn. 

"None of this is making any sense!" John was now becoming agitated. "We end up taking a trip half way across the uncharted territories in a ship that has no idea what has happened to her. I pass out and start shooting off at the mouth in a language none of you has ever heard, and we still have NO idea what is going on or where we are. Does this make any sense to the rest of you?" 

Aeryn and Zhaan just looked at each other and then over to John. D'Argo paced back and forth mumbling to himself, while Rygel and Chiana stood bickering to each other in the corner totally unaware of what was going on. John knew something was up; no one was acting right. Maybe it was just that everyone was just fed up with the current situation. Maybe everyone was just about to lose it. It seemed to him that he was the only one in control. Something wasn't right. John tried to make what sense he could out of what was happening. None of this seemed real, it was like he was having a bad dream and everything seemed over exaggerated, or he was in some kind a real life made for TV movie and the actors were trying to play the parts of the real people involved. But not doing a very good job at it. 

Zhaan walked over to John, put her hand on his shoulder, "John, I'm sure Moya and Pilot will come up with something." She looked kindly and sweet, her blue face smiled at him, then walked back over to her herbs and plants. She hummed to herself as she fiddled around with a leaf; an eerie smile was on her face, like she didn't have a care in the world. 

John looked at her, then over at Aeryn and D'Argo, then over at Rygel and Chiana. 'What the hell is going on?' He asked himself. 

"Hello people? Doesn't anyone care about what's going on? Chiana? Yo, Spanky-boy?" John turned around to each crewmember. They all stared at him, and whispering to each other. John started to giggle, 'Oh great! Now I'm losing it', he thought to himself.

"John?" Aeryn walked over to him, "are you OK?"  
"Yes, Aeryn," He was being sarcastic and as he said her name he over-emphasized on it. "Oh, I'm just fine. I couldn't be better, and you, AERYN? How the HELL ARE YOU?" 

The room seemed to be spinning, the members of the crew looked distorted. 'What's happening to me?' John started to feel dizzy he felt himself starting to pass out, he tried to fight it off. He had to know what was going on, he couldn't stop giggling. Suddenly a bright white light surrounded him. The sound of his own laughter echoed in the distance. Then everything went black. 

-- Command Carrier -- 

Lieutenant Braca stood outside the chamber door, fearful of what Scorpius might do. He was about to tell him that both pilots of the marauders came back with no useful information at all. Their systems shut down at the exact time they reached the anomaly and then came back on line once the Leviathan disappeared. Scorpius would be very angry, but he had to tell him something. There was no place to hide on this ship, and he couldn't avoid not telling him the truth. He would face up to Scorpius and deal with consequences. The lieutenant straightened out his uniform, stood straight up and went to the chamber door, as it opened he saw Scorpius sitting in his chair he seemed calm, quiet and his eyes were closed. Scorpius sensing the lieutenant, opened his eyes, stood up and walked over to him, he sensed something was wrong. 

"Come on in Lieutenant." Scorpius was calm yet eager to learn what information the lieutenant had. "So, what do your pilots have to report?" 

Braca swallowed hard, "Not good news, sir." 

Scorpius didn't say anything and he didn't have to. By the look on his face the Lieutenant knew that Scorpius was furious. He swallowed hard and continued. 

"By the time the ships were in range their systems shut down, they were unable to get any information, sir. Once the leviathan was gone, their systems were functioning again." 

Scorpius turned away from the lieutenant, and a wave of anger overcame him. He turned back around and in a fit of anger grabbed the lieutenant by both shoulders, picked him up and threw him against the chamber door like a rag doll. A deafening howl came out of Scorpius. For a moment Braca laid there not moving, he was in shock at what just took place. Was he dead? The lieutenant gathered his thoughts and sat there on the floor for a moment, Scorpius came at him again, and lifted him back to his feet. His eyes were glaring in anger and his mouth was frothing, his teeth grind together. The Lieutenant was scarred to death, his eyes were wide with fear. Scorpius let go of him and thrashed around the room, growling and grunting. 

"What are you saying Lieutenant Braca? Your men have no information regarding that wormhole!" He stood closed to the Lieutenant's face huffing and puffing. The lieutenant stared past Scorpius, looking at the back wall, standing still. His whole body ached in pain, bit he was not about to show cowardice towards Scorpius. He was a Peacekeeper. Scoripus turned away from him, and then once again composed himself. 

"Leave this room at once lieutenant and go a fetch the pilots of the marauders, I would like to have a word with them myself!" 

"Yes Sir." The Lieutenant quickly left the room, trying to hide his fear and the immense pain he was in. 

As the door to Scorpius chamber closed behind him, the lieutenant heard Scorpius bellow behind him. He was sending two of his finest pilots to their death, or to wish that they were dead. Scorpius was letting that human get the best of him and he was praying this wasn't going to turn out like one of Crais's vendettas. He limped down the hall, trying to get as far away from Scorpius as he could. 

-- Somewhere Over the Uncharted Rainbow -- 

John awoke in a strange room. The room he was in was bright white, as if it had its own light or energy source, there were no outlines of walls or even a ceiling. He was lying on a gray metal table when he came to. He sat up and looked around. 'Now where the hell am I' he said to himself. 

"Come out, come out where ever you are." John called out to his invisible captures. He got off the table and turned. Some sort of doorway opened, a blue sea of light flooded in making the room a pale blue color. A creature that looked very familiar walked in. A smile came across John lips. To John, these creatures looked like big walking, talking cockroaches, they called themselves The Ancients.  
"Well hello again!" John's smile got bigger. "What did I do to get the honor of seeing you again?" 

"Welcome John." It was the voice of his father, Jack. 

The creature slowly walked over to where John stood then reached out one of it arms in a peaceful gesture. John wasn't sure if he should shake it or grab it and toss the creature around the room. John decided to take its claw and shake it. 

"Sorry for coming to you in this way John, but we wanted to make sure you were in familiar surroundings when we contacted you. We have some good news to share with you." 

"Can't you guys just send a postcard say 'Hi, wish you were here'? Instead you invade my thoughts and try to recreate my life." John smiled and hopped up on the table. "You didn't do so well this time." 

"Again we apologize for this." 

John's smile never left his face, "Not a problem, but I do have some questions to ask you. Like how did we get here, and is Moya and everyone OK?" 

"Everyone aboard Moya is fine, no harm has come to them at all, we just needed to get you here to tell you some wonderful news." 

John was getting a bit annoyed. "Well, what is it?" He stared down at the giant cockroach. 

"After thousands of arns we have finally found a world where we can thrive. We wanted to share this with you, that is why we created the wormhole that brought you all here." 

"Well I'm happy for you all, I really am, but couldn't you have just sent me a change of address instead of all these theatrics? And about the wormhole stuff you crammed into my head, what's that all about?" 

"In time John you will discover that for yourself," 

John interrupted, "Yeah and in the meantime I have the wicked witch of the west trying to kill me for this information. I just assume I don't have that information, thank you very much!" 

The Ancient came closer to John, and placed his claw onto John's leg, "You will in time use that information to get yourself back home John." 

"What about now? Now would be a good time." John was getting angry and frustrated. His tone towards his insect-looking friend was getting increasingly sarcastic. "I want to know now, I want to get back home and stop all this crazy running around. Why won't you give me that!" 

John started to feel dizzy again. "Oh no! You can't do this to me again!" 

Another white flash of light surrounded John, and in the background he heard the Ancient saying 'In time John, in time. You will use that information to go home' 

John fought to stay awake, he wasn't done yet with this cockroach-looking thing, he wanted to get home, he wanted to know how, but the light over took him and once again John passed out. 

When John came to, he was on the floor of Moya's Docking Bay; he was lying on the ground next to his ship. He looked up and saw Zhaan, D'Argo Aeryn and Chiana were looking down at him. He was very dizzy, and getting pretty tired of that too. 

"John, are you OK?" He heard Zhaan ask him, "John?" 

John gathered his thoughts and shock off the dizziness. "What happened?" 

He sat up and both D'Argo and Zhaan helped him to his feet and walked him over to a cargo box, where he sat down. Areyn walked over to John. 

"John, are you OK?" Aeryn sat down next to him. "I came in to check up on you when Pilot announced that we were preparing for starburst and you didn't acknowledge." 

John looked at Aeryn with a puzzled look on his face. "Huh, don't you mean a wormhole?" 

"No," Areyn looked up a D'Argo and then back at John, "Moya had to starburst because we were spotted by two Peacekeeper marauder ships. When I came in to check up on you, you were lying there next to you ship." 

"Wormhole?" D'Argo asked, "What are you talking about?"  
"John, we didn't go through a wormhole." Zhaan looked over at D'Argo, then over at Aeryn. 

"OK, OK, so we didn't go through a wormhole, then what happened?" John finally figured it out, and a smile came across his face. 

"What do you mean what happened?" Aeryn asked, "Moya spotted the Command Carrier and she starbursted. Is there something we should all know John?" 

"No, never mind. You wouldn't get it anyways." John's smile got bigger as he looked up at D'Argo and Zhaan. "It's too long of a story. Let's just say it was like a scene out of the Wizard of Oz." 

Zhaan and the others looked at John, "Wizard of what?" Aeryn asked. 

John smiled and looked at D'Argo, Zhaan and Chiana, "And you where there and you were there, and even the Bid Guy was there." 

D'Argo looked at John confused. John laughed, "Never mind." 

Zhaan smiled at John as D'Argo walked off mumbling something about humans. Zhaan followed D'Argo out giggling to herself. Aeryn looked over at him, her head tilted as if wondering what he was all about. Rygel, in his thrown-sled had entered the docking bay just as Zhaan and D'Argo left. 

"What is going on here? Are we finally going to get out of here and go and get some supplies?" Rygel huffed. 

John looked over at Rygel, "Well if it isn't Toto, what's the problem?" 

"I'm tired and I'm hungry and I would like to know for once when this ship decides to starburst. I would like for once to get a little respect..." Chiana interrupted Rygel, as she forcefully turned the Hynerian's sled around for him and headed him out in the way he had come in. 

"Excuse us," Chiana smiled down at Aeryn and John; turned around and smacked Rygel on the back of the head. John laughed as the Chiana dragged Rygel out the docking bay, heading towards the galley to try and quiet down the cranky Hynerian. 

"Are you OK?" Aeryn asked again, "Did you bump your head a little too hard?" 

"No I'm fine, really Aeryn I'm fine." He put his arm around her shoulder, and she placed her head gently on his shoulder. His finger started to ache and messaged it with his thumb. Other then that he was fine. A little confused, but he figured out what had happened he smiled to himself. 

"You'll have to tell me about that Wizard of Ooze sometime." Aeryn took her head off of his shoulder, and stood up. "But at least you're OK." 

"You betcha!" John smiled again as Aeryn walked out of the docking bay. 

He stood up as well, and stretched. So was this all just a dream or had the Ancient once again play havic with his brain? John shook his head and laughed. What a life I have, he thought to himself. Then decided to chase after Aeryn, maybe he'll take her up on her offer to beat up that padded Peacekeeper thing. Then he stopped in mid stride. 

But wait? John slipped his recorder out of his flight suit pocket. He looked at it, turning it over in his hand. He hit the REWIND button, then PLAY. 

_"...well Dad, this is the last thing I ever thought would happened. Here I am an alien among aliens, who would have ever thought. The things that I have seen would amaze you Dad, I just wish you could see this for yourself, it's truly amazing..."_

  


The End


End file.
